


Everybody's Got a Dark Side

by shesasurvivor (starkist)



Series: Dandelions and Fire Mutts [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M, Hijacked Peeta, Post-Mockingjay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkist/pseuds/shesasurvivor
Summary: When Katniss reminds Peeta about the time President Snow visited the study, it accidentally triggers an episode. Then Peeta decides it's time to reclaim Katniss... and the desk. Hijacked!Peeta smut, post-Mockingjay. Written as a present for everlarkbirthdaygifts on Tumblr.





	Everybody's Got a Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> I originally came up with this idea about two years ago, and hesitated on writing it. Then Tumblr user illmeetyouinmydreams requested hijacked!Peeta smut for her birthday on everlarkbirthdaydrabbles, and I knew the time had come. Happy birthday! I hope this fic isn't too much, lol.

“Where do you want this?” I ask, peeking around the large box full of paints and brushes.

 

Peeta, who has been standing with his back to me as he surveys the room, looks over his shoulder at me. “Huh? Oh… um, the desk is fine.”

 

My eyes flit over to the desk. It should be so easy, to walk the few steps it would take to cross over to the desk in question and deposit the box on its surface. But my feet stay put, rooted into the carpet. It takes a lot of will force my way across the room, and carefully place the box down. This is my least favorite spot in the whole house. Before we decided to let Peeta take over the study as a secondary studio when he’s over at my place, I had considered having this desk removed entirely. It’s like I can still feel him sitting there, looming over me as he sized me up, threatening to have everyone I love killed. I can still smell the blood on his breath.

 

“Are you sure you want this desk in here?” I ask, running my fingers delicately across the edge furthest away from where he sat. “I was kind of thinking of getting rid of it.”

 

“Really?” Peeta asks, finally turning to face me. “How come?”

 

The second he asks, I lose my voice, at least for a moment. I told him, once, about the visit President Snow paid me just hours before the Victory Tour started. But I can tell from the look in his eye that this is a memory Peeta lost in the hijacking. And I don’t think I ever told him about the roses Snow left as a gift for me when he was torturing Peeta in the Capitol.

 

My eyes drop, unable to meet his as the whole of the memory comes flooding back. Because it wasn’t just my loved ones Snow used against me. This is where he used Gale against me. And the kiss that he never should have known about. That Gale never should have given me. I relay the story to Peeta, feeling uncomfortable the entire time. He’s been a little moody lately. There’s no telling how he’s going to react to this.

 

“Oh.” It’s such a short response, but the terse way he gives it tells me everything. Just as I suspected, the story lands with him exactly the way I feared it would. My eyes snap up, finally able to look at him.

 

“It wasn’t like that, Peeta,” I try to explain. My voice takes on a sort of pleading tone, one that I’m almost embarrassed to hear coming out of me. But we’ve come so, so far since those days. I know I love him now. I’m sure of it. And I’ve told him this, many times. His taking over this study was supposed to be a first step towards fully moving in together. But there’s a reason we’re moving so slow. The demons still come back to haunt us.

 

“Of course not. Snow just thought Gale was the one to use against you because you didn’t love him.”

 

“That’s not fair!” I snap back, even though I know this isn’t the smartest way to react when he’s being like this. But I’m so frustrated that we’re still dealing with this, after everything, that I can’t help it.

 

Peeta breathes heavily. He tears his eyes from me and frowns at the desk. He’s breathing heavily; I can see his nostrils flaring. His glare is intense, but he doesn’t move a muscle. I know this means he’s fighting himself in his mind. After a minute, though, he starts towards me. I immediately flinch, bracing myself for an attack. But it never comes. Instead, he shoves his way past me, and angrily moves the box off the desk.

 

I’m not sure what to do. “P- Peeta?” I dare to ask. He just ignores me as he sorts through the box, moving things around inside. I’m not sure he’s really even paying much attention to what he’s doing, but rather just trying to distract himself.

 

There’s one approach that I know should work. Didn’t it as much in the sewer, when the mutts attacked? No, I didn’t use the words… but I realize now that it was the message I was trying to communicate to him. “Peeta… I love you,” I tell him, emphasizing the last word.

 

He stops what he’s doing. At first I think this has had the anticipated effect, that I’ve cut through the mess threatening to take over his mind, and gotten through to him. But when he turns around to face me, there’s a heat in his eyes that makes my breath catch in my throat.

 

“You love me?” He asks, walking slowly towards me. But there’s no sense of wonder in his voice. It’s pure accusation. How dare I lie about such a thing, he’s saying.

 

I do my best to stay brave, to stand my ground. Dr. Aurelius says we’re at a point where we should be working through these episodes now, because Peeta still manages to stay in control, and at least not attempt to kill me anymore. But that doesn’t make them any less unnerving. I stare him down, giving the impression that I’m feeling far braver than I actually do. “You know I do,” I shoot back, trying to sound both firm but also compassionate. I think I mostly sound defensive, though.

 

He just keeps walking towards me. I keep standing my ground. Finally, he’s mere inches away from my face. I remain stone still, but I’m ready to flee at a moment’s notice, just in case he tries to attack. I can feel his hot breath on my face, that’s how close he is.

 

“Then prove it,” he growls.

 

“What?” I ask, taken aback by the turn of conversation. But before I can really process what’s happening, he grabs my shoulders and abruptly pulls me to him in a kiss. It’s aggressive and fast and not at all like how Peeta normally is. I whimper a little as he bites down on my lip, but it doesn’t actually hurt. Finally he pulls away, panting now, and as I stare into his angry eyes, I realize how hard my heart is beating. But I’m no longer afraid.

 

“Prove it,” he commands in a clearer voice. “Take off your shirt and suck my cock.”

 

“What?” One part of me wants to slap him across the face for speaking to me like this. But another part, one that takes me completely by surprise, is actually… turned on.

 

“I think you heard me,” he smirks.

 

I’m still staring at him. But slowly, I feel my hands lift towards my shirt. I surprise even myself when I undo the first button. Peeta quirks a brow, but says nothing, just watching my fingers as they work their way down my shirt, undoing button after button until finally the shirt hangs open, exposing part of my chest.

 

“Keep going, Mockingjay, he says. “I want to see your tits.”

 

This is so… wrong. It’s degrading, and it’s not like Peeta at all. Normally he’s kind and soft and slow. But I shrug off my shirt, and it falls to the floor, crumpling at my feet. I hesitate for a second, but there was no question about his instructions. So finally I reach behind me, and unclasp my bra as well. I can see Peeta’s eyes follow the straps as the slide loose down my shoulders, dangling on my arms. I gulp, and shrug the bra off as well, dropping it on the shirt behind me.

 

He’s grinning now. “That’s right,” he says. “Did you show Gale those tits as well?”

 

“No!” I nearly yell, and feel my cheeks grow hot.

 

“They better be all mine,” he says. “Go on. Suck my cock now.”

 

I just look at him. He makes no move to undo his pants on his own. Feeling like I have to be completely insane, I take the clasp of his belt in my hands and undo it, loosening it so that I can get to the buckle on his pants. Then I undo those as well, and pull them and his underwear down until they’re loose enough to pool around his feet.

 

Peeta is already hard. At least he’s turned on, I think to myself. And this part is something I’m already familiar with. I take him in my hands, and gingerly suck him in, moving in exactly the way I know he likes it. At first, he seems to enjoy it. He lets out a slow exhale and drops his head back as his mouth drops open. But then something seems to change. He comes back to reality, and looks down at me.

 

“I’m thinking something a little less soft today,” he tells me. Then he curls his fingers through my hair and steadies my head as he begins thrusting in my mouth. It’s all I can do not to choke at first, but I regain myself soon enough, and begin to work with him. After a while, my own hands free, I even begin to touch myself. One hand rubs a nipple, while the other one dips down my pants. I’m so wet. I can’t believe this is turning me on so much.

 

“Do you like it when I fuck your mouth, Katniss?” Peeta smirks down at me. He doesn’t stop his thrusting, though, so all I can do is nod up at him.

 

“I thought so. I always knew that pure-little-girl act was just that. You like being fucked, don’t you?”

 

I nod again. I lost my virginity to Peeta months ago, and yes, I will admit that I have learned how much I like doing this. He’s got me there.

 

Finally, he pulls himself out of my mouth. “You told me I was your first, but I bet that was a lie, wasn’t it? You probably fucked Gale right there on that desk. That’s why you want to get rid of it. You didn’t want me to know.”

 

“No!” Despite how turned on this had made me, I immediately jump to my feet to face him. I’m both angry and sad at his claim. “Peeta, you were my first! You know how much it hurt me when we did it the first time!”

 

“Maybe it was just another one of your lies,” he says. But I can see a flicker of doubt ripple through him. He does remember that night, even in this state.

 

“You know it wasn’t,” I assure him quietly.

 

He pauses, turning his over in his jumbled mind. Finally, he shakes his head. “Whatever,” he says. “I’m going to fuck you on that desk. I’m going to fuck you so you scream loud enough for Gale to hear you all the way in District 2. For Snow to hear you from the grave.”

 

My mouth goes dry at his words. A grin crosses my own face now, and I nod, excited. “Yes,” I murmur. “Yes, do it. Fuck me, Peeta.”

 

The corner of his lips lift in a sneer. “Then take off your pants, Mockingjay. Show me your pussy, too.”

 

Immediately, my hands move to my own pants, and I undo them, sliding them quickly off my legs. I’m so wet by now, it’s practically running down my leg. While I’m doing this, Peeta whips off his own shirt, and now we’re both completely naked. He moves fast towards me, pushing me roughly against the desk, then plucking me off the floor and sitting me firmly on top. He pulls me legs apart as I lay backwards.

 

He lets out a low whistle. “You do like being fucked, don’t you?” He asks. “You’re nice and wet for my big cock. Do you want my big cock inside you, Katniss?”

 

“Yes,” I nod. My heart beats fast in anticipation. But I don’t get what I want. Instead, he raises a hand, and fingers my clitoris. And it feels good, I’ll admit. I let my eyes close as I feel his finger on me. I grind against his hand, hungry for the build, the inevitable release. But he stops before I get there, leaving me, again, unsatisfied. I feel his finger trail down, and then it stops, tracing around my entrance.

 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you, Katniss?” He asks.

 

“Badly,” I admit.

 

He slips his finger in, and I practically purr at how good it feels. He moves it in and out, artfully stroking up and down my walls so that I’m whimpering, aching for me. “Please, Peeta,” I manage to get out, needing him to satisfy my want.

 

I can practically feel his grin. “Hmm. I don’t know, Katniss. How do I know you want it? How do I know you want my thick cock inside of you, and not Gale’s?”

 

In this raw state, the thought of Gale standing between my legs actually makes me wrinkle my face in disgust. “No. YOU.” I breathe.

 

“Tell me, Katniss. Tell me you want my cock to fuck your pussy.”

 

“I do,” I nod.

 

“No, tell me!” He demands.

 

I’m taken aback for a second, not sure what he means. Surely I just did tell him. But then understanding dawns on me. “I want your- your hard, thick cock to fuck my p- pussy,” I tell him. These aren’t words I’ve ever used before, and I feel so, so dirty for using them. And I love it.

 

I can see a smile play at his lips, and finally, finally he lifts himself so that he’s at my entrance. He pushes himself in, slowly, so slow that I’m about to burst with my need to be filled up. I let out a loud moan as he gets all the way in at last. Then he falls still. I look up at him, questioning, and he just gives me another one of those smirks. I want to smack him, he’s driving me so crazy. Move, damn it! And then he does.

 

At last. Peeta pulls out, then quickly slams back into me. It’s rough, and almost hurts, but it’s exactly what I wanted. I let out a yelp, and I can practically feel the smirk this time, but I don’t care. He fucks me so hard that the entire desk is shaking, and I’m barely in my right mind, but I would guess my moans and pleads and yelps are exactly what he said he wanted from me. He’s holding my legs to keep me steady, so I use my own hands to run up and down my body, and set to work on where he left off with my clit. I come once, twice, three times, and on the third time I really do let out a scream, this feels so good.

 

Finally, I feel that telltale quiver inside me. Peeta manages a few more thrusts before pulling out. He grabs me, pushing me down on the desk so that my face is beneath him, and he comes with a loud yell of his own. The warm, milky substance streams across my face, and even on the desk itself.

 

Then we’re silent for a long while, except for the sounds of Peeta panting as he pulls himself back together. I bring a hand up, and languidly play with the cum on my face. My first instinct is to clean it off, but then another thought comes to me.

 

“Peeta,” I sing out in my most sultry voice. His blue eyes pop up at me, and it’s him again, and not the mutt version of himself. He looks a little like he’s in shock. I scoop up some of his cum with one finger, then stick it in my mouth, slowly sucking it off my finger. Peeta watches, frozen to the spot. He still looks shocked, but a little turned on, too. I pick myself off the desk and swing my legs around so that I’m facing him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a kiss.

 

“You don’t hate me?” He mutters when we pull apart. I can tell he’s wrestling with what he just did, now that he’s come out of the episode.

 

I let out a little laugh. “No. I still love you, even though you wouldn’t believe me,” I tell him. But even I’m surprised by how good a mood I’m in. My arms remain wrapped around him, and I kiss his neck, humming a little.

 

He gathers me in his arms, silent. I think he’s still trying to understand what just happened. And the fact that I’m not mad about it.  “Katniss,” he says at last. “Please, I’m so sorry. I know you love me. I can’t believe I did that to you.”

 

“It’s okay, Peeta,” I assure him. I’m just glad to have him back. But at the same time…

 

I drop my voice to a whisper. “Would you think differently if I told you I liked doing it like that?”

 

A grin spreads across his face. “You know, I can keep reclaiming this desk with you, if you want.”

 

I grin now, matching him. I can’t think of a more perfect way to spite the memories of Snow trying to tear us apart then to sleep with Peeta repeatedly on this very desk. “I think that’s exactly what we should do.”

 

Peeta doesn’t even hesitate before pulling my legs apart and sucking my clit in between his hot lips.


End file.
